1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a cable communication apparatus and a cable communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of techniques for receiving a signal from a cable television network (hereinafter, referred to as a “CATV network”) at a CATV receiving terminal, there has been proposed a technique in which, for example, a radio-frequency amplifier and a variable attenuator on a preceding stage of the radio-frequency amplifier are provided in a RF circuit of a CATV receiving terminal, thereby reducing distortion of a signal inputted to the CATV receiving terminal from a CATV network (see, for example, JP-A 11-15425 (KOKAI)).
In this CATV receiving terminal, when a high input electric field is inputted, a radio-frequency wave detector and a gain control circuit control the variable attenuator so as to increase an attenuation amount of the input signal, thereby lowering the input to the radio-frequency amplifier and thus reducing distortion of the input signal and improving reception quality.